robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Suspects.
Hello. This is a Story about: Suspect_A: Seth & Suspect_B: David And, Manager_C. However, The identity of Manager_C is unknown. Yes, They might have joined a few days before this post. But oh boy, They have an intresting story. Well, It started on: 10/23/2018 '''The join date. Well, The Obduction date. 2 Kids where obducted that day, David, And Seth. However, ''nobody''''' Knew about this, Well. Exept for me and my friend. We did research on this topic. And the kids: David, and Seth. Played roblox, Under the weird username of: Wicked_Watchers, You might notice this account Doesn't exist. Thats becouse it got banned on 10/23/2018, The Obduction date. Oh yeah, For further notice: Seth was 14 Years old, David 13. Well, Accodring to theyre "Date Of Birth" The weird thing is, The parents of Seth and David Haven't noticed yet. "How?" you might ask, Well, If they knew. They would inform the police. But, Heres the catch. They claim to Not have any kids, And don't know anybody called: "Seth" or "David" The games they made, Home. and Underground. are weird. I got a Sneak Peek into the game: Underground. When it was still open, However Home. Is still opened. But, theres nothing inside of the game. And Strangely enough, Nobody knows them. Or has even "Known" them. And the weird part Wicked_Watchers, Had over 25,000 Followers and, 79 Friends. Part - 1: Research. Seth has a different bio, David has Not only his name as bio, As Seth does. David joined Before seth, 3 Minutes, and 27 seconds. What does that mean? Seth is A. So, Isn't he suppost to have joined first? Some basic logic would decide that. Take the Alphabet as an Example, A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z. First is A, Second B. But, A Joined after B did, What logic is This suppost to be? Please help us find out, Comment You're Theories. Part - 2: Manager_C. Manager_C, Who is he?: Nobody knows, Well, Exept for Maybe The Suspects, and Himself Ofcourse. Our Theory is That C Obducted A and B. But the weird thing is... C does Not have a game.. Why not? If He is a "Myth" Why does he not have an Authentic Game? Like, Every "Myth" Has that, Including A and B, Why not C? G0Z, ValleyOfSaints, ChuckLloyd. All Have Authentic Games. No, I'm not Making a list of popular "Myths", Don't Expect that, I might make one in the future. Part - 3: I Met him.. Well, Remember That I said that Home was open, Home is closed too. Most likely becouse, of this.. I met A In-Game and the game got Shut-Down. After that, Home got shut down too, The pictures are, Home. Underground. And some pictures of me in game. Well, As Proof. Part - 4: To Be continued…. Credits: Rk_Tutorials For: Pictures, Research Me, For: Writing the story, Pictures, Research.